Letters To You
by Feather- Pencil
Summary: Collections of letters written for the ones in their hearts. Hinted and Canon Parings. Second chapter, Ichigo and Rukia! Changed to T because of "in character" cursing.
1. Momo to Toshiro

_**New AN**_: **Here for the Rangiku to Gin Letter? Forward to chapter three, please :3**

* * *

_**New AN: **_**Hey,**_** if you are here for the Ichigo and Rukia, please forward to the next chapter :) -Feather Pencil**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**_

* * *

**AN: Hello world of fanfiction readers :) My debut to the fanfiction world is facing difficulties, so I am starting a new installment. This is called Letters to You, Thanksgiving inspired so it is a bit "thankyou-ish". This is a day or two late, so sorry, family reunions *sigh***

This letter is a bit "choppy" but that is kinda how you talk/write when you are in an emotional state, right? and this is Momo we're talking about here ;)

**So here you go! :)**

**Reviews Please!**

**[Originally posted 11/30/13]**

* * *

_Dear Shiro-chan,_

_I-I'm... I'm sorry, I- _

_This letter is delayed quite a while, but please accept it, I've been meaning to tell you the truth, but I always chicken out because I was afraid how you would react, I still am but give me a chance to explain ok? And don't tell me it's okay because... _

_it isn't._

* * *

_*sigh, and inhales and exhales*_

* * *

_I am sorry, Shiro-chan. after all you tried to protect me with your warnings, I turn my sword back at you. I never meant to do any of that Shiro! I also want to say sorry of believing Aizen-Taichou. I believed he was a kind man, I belieed he was kind to me and will never leave me... He was all I had when I left you at Granny's._

_Remember Shiro? Remember when I told you it was my dream to be his fukutaichou, and I did! At the time I felt so honored and filled with happiness! So honored to meet him, and he saved me against the Hollows... Who would've thought such a caring, compassionate person turn out to be THE ENEMY of the SOUL SOCIETY, Shiro ?!_

* * *

_*sniffles*_

* * *

_And I can't believe I thought it was you Shiro-chan._

_Shiro, when I escape your barrier in the Squad Four's Barracks, I wanted to see Aizen-Taichou, I wanted to find the truth behind his death. I never would've expected to see Central 46 dead. Though when I saw Ichimaru-taichou and he said my taichou wanted to see me, I was relieved and once again filled with happiness. _

_And then I was stabbed._

_Stabbed while he embraced me in his arms. He had deceived me, he had deceived us all! My very own taichou had saved me and now he tried to murder me in the arms he had always embraced me and said, "Hinamori". It always made me so warm and safe inside was it all a lie, Shiro ?!_

_That stabbed not only stabbed my chest but it pierced my heart. I never really believed he actually did, maybe I was still in the medic and was still on the bed, maybe this was all a dream, Aizen-tachou was dead and the one that stabbed me was..._

_I made up a web of lies to myself and it blinded me from the truth._

_You were right all along Shiro-chan._

_I didn't mean to make you mad. I know you don't like to show your feelings outside so others can see, but I knew inside you were worried._

_Don't deny it Shiro-chan._

_I also knew you were angry, not at me, but at yourself. Please stop, I don't want you to agonize over my safety. I also feel responsible for causing you pain and stress. _

_I want you to let go. I was me all along. I refused to see the truth that was as plain as day. I refused to face reality, I was being childish and foolish._

* * *

_* takes a deep breath*_

* * *

_So Shiro, don't be sorry._

_Because I will become stronger. I don't care that you stabbed me because of Aizen. _

_I don't care that you are always striving to become stronger,_

_I don't care that you are Hitsugaya-taichou now. _

_I don't care that you hate being called Shiro-chan._

_I don't care._

* * *

_*whips tears streaming down her face, determinly.*_

* * *

_I want to thank you Shiro-chan, because of you, now I can forget about Aizen-_

_No._

_I will never be able to let go of Aizen-taichou._

_But I can promise with great certainty, that I will be able to move on. I won't cause you anymore pain and I will because stronger._

_I am not bedwetter nor am I Hinamori. _

_I will become a new Hinamori Momo._

_And Shiro-chan, save the knight in shining armor act for someone else, because the new Hinamori Momo can save herself._

* * *

_- Hinamori Momo,_

_Fukutaichou of Squad 5_

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Fukutaichou Hinamori had just exited out of a meeting with the other lieutenants. She said good-bye to Rangiku and the others, and then she walked back to the Fifth. It has been quite hectic since the Winter War had ended and everyone is still adjusting to Hirako-taichou. He was nice enough to her and she found him as a great taichou, after the scars that have been left behind by Aizen-taichou, she wasn't quite ready to accept Hirako-taichou just yet.

As she made the turn to barracks, she felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Hey."

Hinamori turned.

It was Shiro-chan.

"... Hey, Shiro" She smiled hesitantly.

And then they both looked uneasily at each other, not knowing what to say next.

" Do you need to talk with Hi-"

"No, I needed to talk with you," He interrupted, " I got your letter." He said and turned away.

"Oh." Hinamori said not knowing how she should properly respond.

"Why did you even think to even write me this letter! I told you already, it's- ." Hitsugaya bursted.

"How could you say that?! " Hinamori exclaimed, looking far away past the roofs of the Seireitei.

Hisugaya looked taken back, he had almost never ever her heard yell at him.

"You know, Toshiro. We've known each other for a very long time, and we've been through a lot together. I really do think I should-".

"No".

Hinamori was now losing her patience towards him. "What now Toshiro?!"

"You're still a bed wetter and that won't change."

"I am not" She pouted.

"Are too." He retorted.

"Am not." She repeated.

And as they kept going on, Hinamori burst out laughing, and then a tear slipped it's way down her face.

"Hinamori? Are you-?"

"Silly, Toshiro."

He smiled.

"Whatever you do Hinamori, I'll always be behind you, whether you like it or not."

"Shiro-chan.." She said on the verge of tears.

"How many times have I told you, it's Hitsugaya-taichou." He retorted rolling his eyes, but there was a glimmer of amusement.

And with that, they both smiled towards the horizon, tomorrow, a new Hinamori will be born, and her loyal companion, Toshiro, will be by her side.

...

...

Feather-Pencil © 2013

* * *

**AN: ****Oh, and the reason this is incomplete, is because this will be many _many_ letters towards hinted and canon pairings. No cracks, sorry. :/**

**Reviews please!**

**Thank you for reading this fanfic and have a great day ;)**

**-Feather Pencils**


	2. Ichigo to Rukia

**AN: Hi and thank you for clicking on to the second letter of this collection, some of you may've skipped the first, I don't mind really, but if you have spare time please give it a chance. :) Reviews would be lovely! :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Bleach.**

* * *

_Rukia,_

_By the time you read this, I probably have lost my powers like Urahara said._

_Call me a fool all you want but I'll say it anyway. _

* * *

Ichigo winced. He would not let the truth make him feel any less of himself. It was bound to happened. Zangetsu told him so and he accepted his fate to save the Soul Society, to save his friends and family and those dear to him. He wanted to save them all. Because of his promises that helped him achieve power would have a cost, and he accepted it.

He had accepted his fate.

* * *

_Remember when I first met you? You climb through my window and thought I couldn't see you._

* * *

Ichigo cracked a smile through his usual scowl recalling the vague memory, it felt so long ago.

* * *

_Then you lend me your power even though you barely knew me. You trusted me enough that if I didn't make it through, you and I would've died. Thank you, Rukia. Because of you, my sisters, Karin and Yuzu are now still alive._

_And then you came to school. Gah Damn you were a pain in the ass. With your pathetic acting and everything. Keigo and Mizuiro even Tatsuki believed. I still don't understand what they see in you. Your just a midget with some lame_

* * *

"GOOD MORNING ICHI-"

Ichigo evaded the foot that was going to land in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?!"

"ICHIGO!", Isshin said, pouting,"I almost fell out the window."

"That's what you deserve", Ichigo retorts back.

Isshin climbed back in, and spots the piece of paper on his table.

"Ooh! Ichigo, my boy! Are you writing love letters?"

"Hey! Wait, old-"

"DEAR RUKIA," Isshin recites in his cooing voice,"Oh my! You're in love with my third daughter!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ichigo kicks Isshin and he goes flying. Before Isshin could say," I almost thought you were gay", he was already staring at an angry door that just slam into his pouting face.

..

..

..

* * *

"Ugh, that old man." Ichigo mutters, finally getting his piece of paper back, just a bit crumpled in the corner edges. He pressed and straighten the paper as best as he could and then bent down to the floor where his pencil fell during the ruckus.

* * *

_Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah! You. All you are Rukia is a short shinigami, no short small and abusive! That's right. Always going around beating me up every chance you got. I can't believe Byakuya buys your cheap acts. All that "nice" and "goodie-two-shoes" act around Byakuya and Ukitake. Ugh, they make me sick. They think you are a kind sweet -_

_Okay, what the hell? Why am a saying this, I'm bird walking onto another subject, don't you think this is over, Rukia. I will comeback to this later._

* * *

As he tries to regain his train of thoughts, someone enters the room, grabs her stuff and shuffles to the window.

"Hey, Rukia, where are you going." He said, not looking up from his "homework".

"Places." She says nonchalantly.

"Where?" He pried, not even sure why he even bothered himself.

"Out." She said opening his window.

"Since when?" He said beginning to get irritated.

"... since today." She said shrugging, avoiding his gaze.

Ichigo sigh, he knew she was lying and he knew why.

So did Rukia.

"Y-Your going out to kill the Hollows right?" He said looking towards the window into the dark night.

She held her breath, she couldn't lie to him.

"... Yes Ichigo, who else -"

"I'm coming with you." He said and looked at her straight in the eye, not wavering.

* * *

_It's okay, you don't have to feel sorry for me, I don't need your pity. _

* * *

"I'm coming with you".

She had predicted he would. He always has to be everyone's hero and the knight in shining armor.

* * *

_Do you remember when you asked me to become a soul reaper? You said it was my duty to save and treat everyone the same?_

_I said you were wrong._

_You saved me without thinking of your duty. it was instinct and the will to protect those who have less power, not only that, you didn't care if we were both going to suffer. You shared with me some of your power. You saved me. And from that moment on, my life was never the same._

_I will never be, because you changed it Rukia._

_It isn't your fault that my destiny change or my fate is now twisted, but it was destiny that we would meet and for you to change my world. _

_That is my destiny._

* * *

Rukia was torn between two oaths. One being loyal to Captain Ukitake, the captain of the 13th squad. Or to be a true friend.

"Ichigo..."

"I know you don't want to stop me, but you can't because of your duty, right?"

"What are you saying?"

" You- Rukia-..." Ichigo tries to string them but they keep jumbling out wrong, so he went with his desire. What he impulses in his gut, his aspiration.

" Let me fight this Hollow."

* * *

"Ichigo..." Rukia breaths.

" I want to fight this one" His eyes locked with hers.

"...You know the consequences, right?" Rukia said unsure, but inside they both knew.

"Even if this is my last" Was all he said. And with that she knew what she had to do.

* * *

_Remember when you said "I wasn't in your way, if I get hurt, then you'll support me. If I can't move, then I you'll fight in my place! If I'm in pain then you'll bear my pain! Because we're friends." _

_Don't ever forget that Rukia; __even if I can see you anymore, we will always be friends._

_Thank you Rukia, for everything._

_Your Substitute Shinigami/Friend/Closet Owner/Strawberry/Soul Reaper/whatever but not your punching bag_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

* * *

_"Tell everyone I give them my best."_

_.._

_.._

_"Bye...Rukia"._

_.._

_Thank you._

* * *

He could feel the papers' surface against his pocket.

He wanted to give it to her and that's what it wanted, to be read, to be heard and to be accepted. But deep down Ichigo knew, what he and Rukia shared wasn't a love story, so it didn't deserve a letter to tell it because no words can fully describe their bond.

It was much more.

..

..

..

..

..

..

After she had disappeared into thin air he looked into the sky. he when back into his room, and drunkenly collapse on his bed and fell into darkness.

_Rukia..._

* * *

The next day, he went to the river back where they previously had gone once or twice together. He took his water bottle and drank everything. Taking his sleeve up to his mouth, he whipped it and then took the rock that was weighing him down all these days out. Turning the bottle and he shook it clean so the remaining droplets were gone. He folded the paper into fourths and slipped it inside, close the cap, and without another thought, he threw it with all his worries into the water.

_Sayonara Rukia, until we meet again...because I know we will._

_..._

...

Feather-Pencil © 2013

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Please review and tell me your opinions! :) As always have a fantastic day!**

**Notes: There are quotes for the manga in here and I DO NOT own them. Can you identify 'em? ;)**


End file.
